


Aww Man

by mochiiknees



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Me and the boys singing minecraft parodies, Other, dead memes, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: “Come on, dude. Please?” This was practically the only time Banri Settsu had asked for something politely. What was he asking for? The student was asking for Itaru Chigasaki to...come to karaoke with him?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Aww Man

“Come on, dude. Please?” This was practically the only time Banri Settsu had asked for something politely. What was he asking for? The student was asking for Itaru Chigasaki to...come to karaoke with him? 

“Why are you asking me? Go bother Tenma.” 

“I can’t.”

“Ehh? Why not?” 

“He’s got a shoot coming up.” 

Itaru rolled his eyes. “Okay then, why should I go? Can’t you go by yourself? I’ve gotta grind for the upcoming event, anyways.” 

“I can’t just go to karaoke by myself! That’s weak!” Banri lied. He was completely okay with going by himself, but he wanted to test something. 

"Guess you’re weak, since I’m not going. Take the L.”

It seemed like it was time for his special move. “If you do it, I’ll get you an iTunes card.” At the mention of the precious card Itaru practically rocketed out of his seat “Alright, when do we leave?” 

-👾🎵👾🎵-

The pair arrived at their destination after a long car ride filled with complaints from the office worker, and insults from the high school student. Itaru begrudgingly followed Banri to the small platform that was supposed to be a stage. 

“You’re getting me a $50 card for this, Settsu.” 

“Busting out the last name, huh? Alright, deal.” 

“What song are we doing, anyway? Lifelight?” 

Banri punched in the number code and chuckled. “Nah, not lifelight. Don’t think they have it. But...it’ll be hype.”

Itaru sighed, “Depending on how this goes, that card might get buffed into $100.” 

-👾🎵👾🎵-

The title of the song rolled across the screen.  
“DJ got us falling in love? Seriously?” Itaru shot a look at the smug high schooler. Banri shot a look right back, “Just trust me.” The songs intro blasted and when the cue came to sing “Usher, yeah man” Banri instead had sung lyrics that brought Itaru back to his childhood.  
“Creeper, aww man” Itaru didn’t join in. He just...stared with a look on his face that screamed “You cannot be serious.” Banri had expected this to go on for the whole song until he heard the office worker mutter, “...’cause baby, tonight the creeper’s try’na steal our stuff again.” Itaru slowly sounded less dead inside as the song progressed. He didn’t sound good, but he didn’t sound bad either and Banri would take that W. 

-👾🎵👾🎵-

After mediocre renditions of How do I Craft this Again?, Screw the Nether, Don’t Mine at Night, and other parodies, the pair headed back to the dorms. Sure, Itaru lost some of his dignity, but luckily, Chikage or any other co-workers weren’t there. Banri was completely content with the outcome of his test. He got to see Itaru reach peak geek levels and proved that Itaru had, in fact, listened to parodies and still remembers them after about 9 years of not hearing them. Which is either impressive, or very depressing. What was very depressing to Banri was that he lost $100 that day. But maybe, it was worth it, since- actually no scratch that, it was not worth $100. It was still a moment worthy of Banri screaming “POGCHAMP!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like.... the first fic I've written in a while. Hope ya liked it I guess


End file.
